snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snafu Comics Wiki:NikkiKikiZelonss/Christina
- Forms ▾= - Human ( fully)▾= - Ages ▾= - Baby= - 10= - Young Adult= }} }} - Human ▾= - Ages ▾= - 10= - Young Adult= }} }} - Angel= - Human= }} - Outfits ▾= - #1= - #2= - #3= - #4= - #5= - ▾= - Half Demon= file:080907_grimMM.jpg - Mandy= }} }} }} | caption = Princess | name = Christina |alias = Mimi | origin = | sex = Female | age = 10 18 (AB) | species = Human/Hybrid (formerly) | status = Alive | eyes = Grey (originally and end of Afterbirth) Black ( Demon transformation) red (Demon) | hair = Blonde | relatives = | friends = Lord Pain Mimi Chi Grim Jr. Mini Grim Reaper HIM Aku Empheles Jeff the Spider | enemies = Ivy (rival) HIM (sometimes or depends) Boogeyman Drax | occupation = Princess | residence = Castle Evergrim Underworld}} Christina is the daughter Raven and Dan Phantom and the half sister of Manny Phantom (maternal half-brother) and Daniela Phantom (matermal half-sister) side of mandy she also has the same power as Minnie but her powers are more badass she took up like her mother Raven Roth and her father Dan Phantom she don't have any ghost powers but she takes up more of her mother she a half human/half demon like her mother when she becomes angry just like her mother which she does say shannaro similar To sakura haruno in naruto which cause of the events when raven parnets was killed which christina has evil persontily alternate personality, dark christina, she is the main antagonist of the season as well. Original Bio Christina is Daniela Phantom and Manny’s half little sister. Christina was born a year Right after the twins was born . Also born into a life of royalty, christina has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle just like Minnie. She spends most of her time studying poetry, music and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. But unlike any pampered princess Christina isn’t the spoiled type, in fact she’s very different from her mother, raven. In a way she is very kind and loving, especially to her step brother. however when she becomes extremely angry she become aggressive and has a aggressive mouth just like her father Dan Christina speaks in a poetic manner; this is due to the many lessons she learned from one of her private tutors, from Mandy or her mother. (who is considered the most ruthless and meanest underworld fighter that ever walked the earth. Only christina knows her deepest secret which it is seems to be careless to her when she wants to know about both of her parents background and history.) Christina cares for her mother very deeply, which raven finds rather annoying, because she has always been trying to know about her mother's situation. While Christina gets praised for her achievements, raven would often Christina for help getting punished but punish her daughter for disobedience Christina is more concerned about her mother haveing a secret she hasn't yet to reveal to anyone, even her own daughter. But it isn’t long until a certain event forever changed Christina looks and appearance, so that raven. knew of her daughter seems to have a dark side to her personality when she becomes more insane she wants to figure that out why her mother never told her about her past with her ex lover human side. Grim Tales Christina along with her mother raven and her half brother and sister manny and Daniela as well were conceived shortly after the Halloween Town incident and born several months later fighting aside with his lost Love interest To thank their father, Dan Phantom, for his integral role in the battle of helping Mandy and her friends Mandy and raven agreed to have his child, in large part to serve her and raven own interests. raven also promised she well rise there daughter to become a fighter so she beat dan to a pulp which he was looking forward to it At age four the twins and christina witnessed the emotional goodbye between their older siblings and her friends Minnie and Junior when the latter realized that he couldn't control the power she had given him and even watch her mother suffer a bipoler disorder as well from her childhood as well. During the seven year when by between in Grim tales and After Birth Manny and Daniela had to teach themselves how to use their powers and help christina how to fight as well while Daniela and her half sister chose to learn different ways of using her powers Manny preferred his own powers as much as possible, specializing in Brawn. And even learn that they have a half sister from dan his ex After Birth Years has pass since now her mother Raven Miyuki is 38 years old which Christina is now 10 (but she 18 years old as years skips) she Begin to wonder what her life be like with her mother and her Father was together if he was around but unfortunately since he can not return to the Castle which he is forbidden to return which Mandy who kind of banned him (from chapter 6) as jr finds out Minimandy was kidnapped by the boogeyman she try's follow her mother but raven feels she should stay in the castle with her grandma Mandy she wants to go with her so she can see all the cools things her do raven sill forbits her to go and join jr on the request to save his sister Christina disobeyed her mother wish and follows her on her way she bump into 2 people Manny and Daniela Phantom who was spying on jr when her brother see mimi appears daniela responded him to get back here befor he get into more trouble Christina talks to his sister know that he get his prev side from there Father. Daniela was kidnapped by Drax dexter evil version of his self trying to use tests on her he seen to be a prev as he ask her while pulling her dress up saying who wear underwears these days manny and christina find Daniela and demeans him to let her go he was catcher as well as he use his ghostly wail on him as well To free her as Empheles saw christina which he was prove of manny and daniela and her as well saying there father train them well drax call him stupid and call there mother a whore which daniela stand up for there mother and empheles as she tells them they dont have a father only there mother and grim which she telling him stop treating him like he trash to him and atlest he has respect unlike drax empheles was even was prove of christina that her mother train her to be a fighter just like her mother which She say thank you drax becomes phyrical angry at him use the same line just like his good counterpart use in one of the episodes calling him stupid for 5 minutes as he self destruct himself and killed him self christina try to save empheles her good friend but it was indeed to late for him as he dies as well. Christina begin to be very scared that her mother was here as well she runs away to find a place to hide after boogieman try attacking her and minnie as well but her mother and jr came in and save them raven became very physical angry at christina for disobeyed her who order christina to come to her she response all she wanna was trainng and fight just like her mother and learn how to battle she was happy to hear that from her so she hug her daughter as christina and daniela was still looking back as raven as well had a flash back of the same similar solutions when human danny had die as well which she walk away Christina as her mother what wrong raven told her it nothing as the others who was free from boogeyman was on the last page as Jr teleporting the others to safety But at the last page her father step on drax glasses which he became very upset and angry that someone did his job for him. Chapter 9 Raven and christina appear in flash backs with mimi as well when she and her meet Aku daughter as well even as Christina insulted him saying he shouldn't be rude to Chi after raven tell her to behave herself which they are his guests meanwhile raven order Christina to apologize to aku and him from her behavior as she tell her to stay in the room along with chi until she get down to business with him and aku Which she and chi didnt know what going. she appears almost half naked in the hot springs with Aku in his female form even she didnt like him flirting with her she appear to be sexual by him as him become sexually attracted to her as well and raven by flirting with her meanwhile back in aku room raven begin to help him with the war situation however she begins to relax with aku she asked him what was his years of being in battle with Samurai Jack aku explains to her since he had died he been lonely and has no one to battle with him as Christina look at Jeff as she noticed that his soul been in a cage which she know that he betrayed him in order to help Mimi which it show she does has a kind side and becomes friends with Jeff. Her and chi begins to eavesdrop on there conversation as she noticed that her mother was pinned down by him as he asked her about her sexual side to her personality what was she doing with her ex lover dan however she tell him to mind his business and asked him the same question what was he doing with blossom notice that Chi is considered as a lesbian being attracted by him daughter as they both noticed that him begins to have a bromance with aku while he was in his female form say that to guys can't screw with each other which the to of them head back into the room before they get caught. As raven went back into her room she looked at the old picture of Dan and their friends when they was alive when she begins to share a tear become physical upset Missing human danny when Dan was half human half ghost she becomes physical upset at dan even more for killing his human side for destroying their relationship as she step on the picture and broken the glass in the picture of a response and never look at it again christina was concerned about her mother even more as she heard a crack asking if her mother was okay which raven responded to her in a calm way which the 3 of them was getting ready for the war Christina wanted to know if she could come on the mission however after the last event she strips her daughter for coming which she tells her stay with Chi for a new play date aku was still in his female form asking Chi to hug which she tells her she will be back and left for the mission. As Christina begins to look in her mother's room wanted to know what was that sound she hear earlier as she saw a frame on the floor crack as she begins to pick it up she looked at the picture as she notice in the picture there was her mother in it along with her best friends and the mysterious boy in the picture along his family as she begins to look at the mysterious boy she noticed that the boy have blue eyes similar to her father's red eyes which she noticed that the mysterious boy looks very much like her father as she becomes completely shocked to find out that her father have a family 20 years ago from the events of the ultimate enemy as she becomes completely more shocked that her father was human once in his life which unfortunately she will never get to find out that her father kill his human side. Personality file:Minnie clothes 2.png Christina has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle, compared to her carefree Half-Brother, and always speaks in a very formal and poetic manner just like her Half-Sister ( when she uses words common to the Middle Ages). She spends most of her time studying poetry, music, and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. Unlike a pampered princess, christina isn't the spoiled type; in fact, she's very different from her mother Raven. She seems calm and respectful however when she gets very angry she shows to have red eyes just like Her father and become very aggressive just like her mother however christina is curious about her parents past which her mother is not open minded to talk about the past of her father killing his human half and their relationship however it shows that her mother does care about her ex lover which however she is more curious why her father hasnt visit them which Mandy had banned and forbidden him from ever coming back to the castle. However Christina seems to be Japanese which she says the same line like Sakura from Naruto Christina however does have emotion problem just like her mother which she is worried about her mother's condition which raven stuffer from bipolar disorder Unlike Mimi who doesn't have a bond family relationship with her father just like Chi does Christina love and respect her mother however she does seem to disobey her mother's wishes in after birth which she forbidden her for coming on the mission to save Minnie who was kidnapped by the boogeyman she shows to be curious about her mother's sexuality which finds out that her mother was one of him ex stripper dancers. Dark Christina Dark christina is the evil version of christina when she was possesed by one of him deadly sins it seen that him only target was raven which it fails cause raven heart was sheld between heaven and hell as well but him really enjoy christina dark side and even try to take over her body but in the end raven sheld her away from hurting christina but she sill need her in fighting skills as well this version of her is bitter heartless and have a similarites with Mal she still aggressive just like her mother and a trash talker just like Her Father while she in this form She more of the evil one on this side of the family. Powers and Abilities Christina and Raven has a lot of powers infact she a half demon as well and as a human self, Her skills are the same as well like her mother and she fights in other to prove a point and can be careless at times but sill fights Human form *Master Martial Artist Being only human, christina does have any superhuman abilities, but, after she decided to become a ghost hunter, she begins practicing sport intensively, and becomes a very athletic and skillful hand-to-hand fighter. It is later revealed that she is a 9th degree black belt (though, in the real world, a rank that high takes decades to accomplish; a fourteen-year-old in real life would most likely not achieve a rank this high) although they're never mention what kind of martial art is. In addition to her fighting skills, she uses two different battle suits to hunting ghost. *Peak Human Balance over the series, she developed her sense of balance till the point that she can stand and maneuver her board without failing, even when she flies at great speed. Pics of Christina Minnie.png|Before and After Minnie Mandy.jpg|Before and After 2 Minimonster by bleedman.jpg|Minnie's Concept Sketches Minnie the brave.jpg|Minnie the Brave Minnie queen.jpg|Mama's Girl Post-card-Grim-girls-Afterbirth-grim-tales-23370980-800-596.jpg|Wish you were here! Grim Shirt Seiritized by Seiryuga.jpg|Brother and Sister GT_deleted_page_by_bleedman.jpg|Nergal Girl Together_soon_by_bleedman.jpg|Together soon You_complete_me_by_bleedman.jpg|You Complete Me M3_musicholix_gallery_by_bleedman.jpg|M3 musicholix gallery Missed_you_by_bleedman.jpg|Missed you The_New_Reaper_Wallpaper_by_bleedman.jpg|The New Reaper Wallpaper Don__t_mess_with_Minnie_by_bleedman.jpg|Don't mess with Minnie Wazzup_Girls_by_bleedman.jpg|Wazzup Girls Mimi_and_Minnie.jpg|Mimi and Minnie struggle over Grim Jr. Mm.jpg|Minnie Profile Image Minimandy_2_by_bleedman.jpg|Minimandy 2 Sisters by juli22f-d3eiaem.png|Sisters Grim jr and minimandy by einstrigger-d3ehm3k.jpg|Heir to the Throne minnie___junior_by_dzappa7778-d31zsfi.jpg|Minnie as her mother digiminnie.png|Digi-Sketchbook 8a805669beda72fbee2f915ca71dd7c4-d3u36u6.jpg|Mimi and Minnie comic. 2891639785_1.jpg|Mimi and Minnie comic 2 2891642699_1.jpg|Mimi and Minnie comic 3 Reupload_Minnie_Bed_nonClv_by_jorama.jpg|Minnie bed minnie_sword_by_bleedman_in_color_by_cammandude-d66etun.jpg|Minnie Sword minimandywallpaper.PNG|Minnie Wallpaper MiniMandyWP_by_OVISNIGER.jpg|Angel Minnie with Nergal scythe minnie_chop_chop_by_juli22f-d3be7p1.png|Minnie chop chop minnie_the_demon_by_cammandude-d4lzh13.PNG|Hawt Demon Attack_of_the_50_foot______Jr__by_bleedman.jpg|Minnie and Junior comic Minnie sale.png|Minnie Sale Minnie sold.png|Sold beyond_beauty_by_numaman430-d3redkx.jpg|Beyond Beauty minnie_beach.jpg|Minnie Beach Appearances Minniehuman.png|Human Appearance 704869 1317241271007 222 300.jpg|Minnie after regaining her powers Angel minnie.png|Spirit/Angel Baby Minnie.png|Baby Deadminnie.png|Dismembered Minnieafter.jpg|Afterbirth Evil demon.png|Heart & Soul Lenore.png|Lenore MinnieOWA.png|Mother's Charm Twowingedangel.png|Demon Warrior Minniedress.png|Other dress 080907_grimMM.jpg|Lust skeletonminnie.png|Skeleton Capture.PNG|Minnie on the ravens wall Untitled.jpg|PPGD cameo kuui.jpg|New Battle Gear (Chapter 8:end) young minnie.jpg|Young Minnie Older minnie.png|Older Minnie Minnie clothes 2.png|Minnie original design clothe Category:Blog posts